


Прекрасные земли

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, First Time, Post-Apocalypse, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Прекрасные зелёные земли живут в её голове, надо только дотянуться до них и боль уйдёт.
Relationships: The Splendid Angharad/Immortan Joe





	Прекрасные земли

Несмертный долго не прикасался к ней. Ждал. Зато Биомеханик успел облапать везде, где только возможно. Прикосновения его вечно холодных и будто бы липких рук неизменно будили в ней тошноту, но Ангарад всегда впивалась пальцами в края смотрового стола, сжимала челюсти и отворачивалась.

Она не могла противостоять им, не могла изменить того, что ей уготовано. Не смирилась, нет, но затаила свою ярость, запрятала вглубь, выжидая. Ангарад знала, что придёт момент, и она заберёт жизнь Несмертного, потому что он всего лишь человек. Он болен и стар, уже не столь силён и бдителен, как прежде. Ей всего лишь нужен удобный случай и немного удачи. Даже оружия не понадобится: она вгрызётся ему в шею, словно зверь, и вырвет жилу, питающую его жизнью.

Такие мысли успокаивали её. Сотни раз она представляла себе тот день в мельчайших подробностях, смаковала иллюзорный привкус победы на языке.

Когда-то она бунтовала открыто. Её привезли в Цитадель ещё подростком, и она успела увидеть, как Несмертный Джо поступает с жёнами, не оправдавшими его ожиданий. Три попытки и смерть в случае неудачи. Биомеханик часто повторял эту фразу и скалился, будто это было развесёлой шуткой. Ангарад уже тогда решила, что мерзкий старик не получит её и никогда не сможет заделать ей ребёнка.

Сначала она пыталась бежать, но все безрезультатно, ей даже не удавалось покинуть стены Цитадели. Слишком много бойцов внутри, слишком много незнакомых туннелей и лишь один тщательно охраняемый выход. Её наказывали, но не сильно, берегли для Несмертного, поэтому основным наказанием стало лишение пищи и воды. И с каждой новой попыткой усиливали охрану.

Осознав, что ей не выбраться, Ангарад решила, что нужно сделать так, чтобы Несмертный Джо сам отказался от неё. Ему нужны были идеальные жёны: красивые, чистые, здоровые. Значит, нужно лишить себя красоты, сделать лицо неприглядным, а если этого не хватит, пойти дальше. Ангарад была готова на всё.

Долго размышлять над способом сделать задуманное ей не пришлось: в тот же день в пыли каменного пола она нашла маленькую металлическую пластину, которая, скорее всего, оторвалась от одежды того, кто приносил ей еду. Ангарад заточила пластину о грубо отёсанную стену. Конечно, это нельзя было назвать оружием, да и серьёзных травм она себе нанести не смогла бы, но вот для того, чтобы изрезать лицо, пластины оказалось вполне достаточно.

Ангарад забилась в тёмный угол, который не сразу просматривался через небольшое окошко всегда запертой двери, так чтобы охранник не смог увидеть её, проходя мимо. Она провела заточенным металлом по щеке к виску и почти не почувствовала боли. Слишком велико было желание доказать Несмертному, что он не всесилен и не может всегда получать всё, что захочет. Ангарад улыбнулась сама себе, сжала зубы и сделала ещё несколько надрезов, крест на крест, подняла руку выше, полоснула по лбу.

Она не сразу услышала, как ворвался охранник, не разбирала, что он кричал. Ей лишь хотелось успеть сильнее расчертить лицо кровавыми полосами.

Охранник скрутил её и притащил к Биомеханику. Тот не выглядел ни удивлённым, ни злым, он просто рассмеялся.

— Норовистая кобылка попалась, — фыркнул он, принимаясь за обработку её ран. — Вот т-только глупая. А впрочем, мозги тебе и н-не нужны. Несмертного тоже мало волнует, что у тебя в го-голове или на лице, или есть ли у тебя ру-руки и ноги, лишь бы здесь внизу всё было в п-порядке, — Биомеханик оскалился и, протиснув руку между бёдер, с силой сжал нежную горячую плоть. — Я бы с удовольствием на-наказал тебя по-своему, малышка, но н-нельзя, приказ, сама по-понимаешь, — всё ещё неприятно ухмыляясь, добавил Биомеханик, отпуская её.

И Ангарад затаилась, ничего больше не делала, не сопротивлялась, только наблюдала и ждала. А вскоре её жизнь в Цитадели неожиданно стала гораздо терпимее.

Несмертный Джо, в очередной раз потерпев неудачу с последней женой, решил отныне действовать иначе и превратил свою сокровищницу в красивую клетку для драгоценностей иного рода. Там был чистый воздух, неиссякаемый источник воды, настоящая мебель, книги, картины и множество таких вещей, о которых Ангарад даже не слышала до того, как попасть туда. Помимо этого Джо нашёл для неё наставницу — Мисс Гидди — старую хранительницу истории, которая знала мир ещё до того, как он превратился в пепелище.

Ангарад с жаждой припала к источнику знаний, впитывая всё, как губка. Научившись читать, она погрузилась в книги, и дни стали пролетать незаметно.

А потом у неё появились подруги: такие же несчастные юные девушки, которых привезли с Пустоши, силой отобрав у их семей.

Жизнь Ангарад наполнилась новыми красками.

Несмертный нечасто приходил к ним, а когда появлялся, они развлекали его музыкой и танцами. Но Ангарад знала, что однажды он захочет большего.

Биомеханик регулярно осматривал их, заносил какие-то данные в таблицы, похабно ухмылялся и обещал: «Скоро, со-совсем скоро Несмертный оседлает в-вас, а уж я постараюсь, чтобы он объездил к-каждую, как следует».

И однажды после обычного осмотра, которые стали для Ангарад обыденностью, Биомеханик повернулся к стоящему позади него Джо и, оскалившись во весь рот, заявил:

— Она готова, Несмертный. Го-горяча, как вулкан. Сделай это сегодня, и она точно понесёт.

Несмертный Джо кивнул и бросил, уходя:

— Сегодня вечером, пусть будет готова.

Ангарад не смогла сдержать слёз. Как только их оставили одних, она убежала в спальню, бросилась на кровать и разрыдалась.

Давясь всхлипами, она почувствовала сухие старческие руки Мисс Гидди на плечах. Наставница успокаивающе гладила её и шептала слова утешения, но они не сразу достигли разума отчаявшейся Ангарад.

— …это всего лишь тело.

Расслышала Ангарад, наконец, и привстала, утирая слёзы.

— Что? — спросила она.

— У тебя сильная, прекрасная душа, моя девочка, — тихо произнесла Мисс Гидди. — Ему никогда не добраться до неё. Пусть он получит твоё тело, это ничего не значит. Это всего лишь оболочка, твоя броня, спрячься в ней, как улитка прячется в раковине. Ни о чём не думай. Когда он возьмёт тебя, закрой глаза, представь себе красивое место, где тебе хорошо. Отпусти туда свою душу.

Ангарад последовала её совету.

Когда Несмертный пришёл к нёй и увёл за собой в отдельную спальню, она не противилась и не перечила ему.

— Наконец-то. Я долго этого ждал, моя прелестная Ангарад, — проговорил Джо, явно довольный её покорностью. — Я смотрел, как ты растёшь и расцветаешь для меня, как наливается твоя грудь и округляются бёдра. Теперь ты идеальна, и ты выносишь мне идеального сына, того, кто займёт моё место и укажет людям путь, когда меня не станет.

Джо провёл ладонью по её щеке, очертил пальцем губы. Тело Ангарад скрывала только тонкая ткань, он стянул её и отбросил на пол.

Ангарад стиснула зубы, сжала кулаки, но не пошевелилась, лишь опустила глаза в пол.

— Ложись, — приказал Несмертный, взмахнув рукой в сторону кровати.

Внутренне содрогаясь, Ангарад выполнила приказ. Она пыталась выровнять дыхание, но получалось плохо, в глотке всё пересохло, глаза щипало от подступивших слёз. Ей очень хотелось поскорее забыться, уйти в прекрасные зелёные земли, которые она видела на старых открытках и в журналах, но никак не выходило. Ангарад смотрела в потолок, очерчивая глазами каждую трещину на камне, и представляла себе, что это реки, полные глубоких тёмных вод.

Несмертный улёгся рядом, положил ладонь на её грудь, немного сжал и повёл руку вниз. Дыхание Ангарад совсем перехватило, она зажмурилась и вся сжалась, желая провалиться куда-нибудь вниз, лишь бы не быть здесь и не чувствовать настойчивых прикосновений мужчины.

— Не бойся, моя милая Ангарад. Если ты будешь такой же послушной, всё пройдёт хорошо. А теперь дай мне свою руку и приласкай меня немного.

Джо сжал её пальцы и притянул к своему всё ещё вялому члену.

— Нет! — воскликнула Ангарад, пытаясь вырвать руку из захвата и давя рвотные позывы.

— Я сказал, что ты должна быть послушной, если не хочешь боли! — рявкнул Джо.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня делать это! — не выдержав, пролепетала Ангарад и откатилась в сторону.

Она привстала и с мольбой взглянула на Несмертного. Это стало большой ошибкой. Ангарад увидела его всего: неприятное старое лицо, одутловатое тело, покрытое язвами, гнойниками и шелушащимися буграми, сморщенный бледный отросток между ног, теряющийся в густой поросли.

Видя ужас и отвращение на её лице, Несмертный Джо скривился и отвесил ей пощёчину.

— Не нравлюсь, да?! — прошипел он. — Ничего, сейчас понравится. Я из тебя душу вытрахаю, сучка неблагодарная.

Джо схватил её за шею и уткнул лицом в матрас. Ангарад глухо закричала, забилась, стараясь ударить его ногой, но тот пресекал все попытки. Втиснул колено между её бёдер и грубо раздвинул их. Завозился, запыхтел, дёргая безучастный член. Злобно ругнулся.

— Механик! Тащи сюда свою задницу! — выкрикнул Джо, сдавил шею Ангарад и, склонившись, прорычал в ухо: — Лежи и не рыпайся. Дёрнешься и узнаешь, что такое настоящая боль, я тебя на кулак посажу, дрянь.

— Ну как вы тут, го-голубки? — спросил Биомеханик, просунув голову за занавеску.

— Вколи мне своей дряни! — гаркнул Несмертный так, что Биомеханик вздрогнул.

— К-конечно босс, с-сейчас всё бу-будет, — засуетился он, заикаясь больше обычного. — Во-вот так… теперь на в-всю ночь х-хватит.

— Проваливай!

— К-конечно. Удачи вам тут.

Несмертный вернулся к распростёртой на кровати девушке.

— Продолжим, моя голубка? — ядовито спросил он и тут же навалился на неё.

Зашарил между ягодиц головкой наконец отвердевшего под действием наркотика члена, размазывая выступившую смазку. Толкнулся вперёд. Ангарад под ним закричала.

— Что такое, дорогая? О, прости, кажется, я угодил не туда. Ну ничего, ночь длинная, я успею оприходовать все твои дырки.

Несмертный наклонился к ней и с силой укусил за плечо, даже не стараясь замаскировать агрессию под ласку. Нет, он не хотел ласкать, он желал подчинить, сломить, уничтожить любые зачатки воли. Ему нужна была безропотная кукла. Но Ангарад никогда не станет такой. Она знала это. Несмертному Джо никогда не добраться до её души. Однажды она расправит крылья и вырвется из этой клетки.

Когда раздирающая внутренности боль стала почти невыносимой, Ангарад сквозь слёзы увидела очертания ветвистых деревьев, залитых солнцем. Она слабо улыбнулась и всем своим существом потянулась навстречу прекрасному видению. Зелёные земли приняли её в свои ласковые объятия, и боль ушла.


End file.
